ICECLAN CHRONICLES
by Birchfeather
Summary: There are 4 clans. IceClan, DarkClan, MossClan, and NightClan. What will happen when Icepaw, an apprentice for IceClan, Was chosen with the incredable powers to tell the future? Well read to find out! Review please!
1. IceClan

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything of the warriors! If I did I'd be rich and famous and I'm none of those lol. But I do own the clan name, warrior names, and what the cats look like. =] so read and review the story please…. =]**

**ICECLAN**

**Leader- Mudstar: A Dark brown tom cat with black around his nose. He is the father of lighteningtail and Stormpaw. **

**Deputy- Icepelt: Silver she-cat with piercing light blue eyes.**

_**Apprentice- Sandpaw **_

_**Medicine cat- Berryfur: A Toirtishshell she-cat. **_

_**WARRIORS…….**_

**Sandpelt: A ginger colored she-cat with dark blue eyes.**

_**Apprentice- Thunderpaw**_

**Whitepelt: A white tom cat with black on his ears.**

_**Apprentice- Stormpaw**_

**Poppyseed: A light gray she-cat with light blue eyes.**

_**Apprentice- Icepaw**_

**Snowclaw: A ALL white tom cat. He has no other color but whiteness except for his eyes which are Amber.**

**Blackpelt: A pitch black tom cat with white on his tip of tail.**

**Tigerpelt: Looks like a orange tiger. **

**Apprentice's…..**

**Sandpaw: Dark ginger she-cat with purple eyes.**

**Thunderpaw: A black tom cat with a thunder bolt down his left eye, A weird marking… **

**Stormpaw: Dark gray tom cat with white splashes.**

**Icepaw: Silver she-cat with gray paws.**

**QUEENS…..**

**Snowheart: A Beautiful white she-cat.**

**Flowerpetal: A Toirtishshell she-cat.**

**ELDERS….**

**Lionmane: Used to be a handsome Dark ginger tom cat.**

**Mudfoot: Mudstar's father. Dark brown tom cat, oldest tom cat.**

**Ninaclaw: A gray striped she-cat.**

**Oneclaw: He only has one claw because he lost them in a Mossclan fight.**

**Rosetail: A light red colored she-cat. Oldest she-cat.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Icepaw lowered herself into a crouch… She stepped like a feather on her paws. Step by step, in attack mode. She leaped after the mouse and pounced on it. She killed it. She picked it up in her mouth and carried it back to her camp. "Nice kill!" Snowclaw congratulated her when he saw her heading toward camp. "Thanks!" She replied, still carrying the mouse. When she got there she laid the mouse on the fresh kill pile. Then she went to the Apprentice den and washed herself. "Hi, Icepaw." She heard a mew say. It was Stormpaw. "Hi Stormpaw!" Icepaw meowed, getting back to her cleaning. "Did you already eat?" He asked, suspiciously. "No," She answered. "Then I'll get you a mouse. I already ate today." He purred, jumping out of the apprentice den. Icepaw kept cleaning herself until Stormpaw came back with a mouse. He dropped it in front of her and licked his lips.

"Thanks," She mewed and started eating the mouse. Stormpaw dipped his head and took a bite of it. "No problem," He replied, with a smile. She ate all the mouse. "Mmmmm, tasty!" She replied. Licking her lips. "All cats to the high rock!" She heard Mudstar yowl. "Lets go…" Stormpaw muttered, walking out of the den. Icepaw gave herself a lick and followed Stormpaw out of the den. She went to go sit by Sandpaw.

"So what's happening?" Icepaw whispered to Sandpaw. Sandpaw looked at her. "Well… They're naming a new apprentice." She whispered back. Icepaw's tail went up. "Really?" She asked, surprised. She didn't know that they're were kits old enough to be apprentices yet. "Yepp!" She replied, licking her paw. "Now these two kits reached their sixth moon," Mudstar announced. All the cats mewed in excitement. "Rainkit!" Mudstar announced. A light gray tom cat walked up to Mudstar. "Until you get your warrior name, your name will now be Rainpaw!" Mudstar announced. "Rainpaw, Rainpaw!" The clan yowled. "Snowclaw!" Mudstar yowled. Snowclaw lifted his white head, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I want you to take this apprentice as you own. Give it all the skills you know. I know you'll do a good job!" Mudstar Announced. "Yes Mudstar," Snowclaw replied. He walked up to Rainpaw and put his nose onto his. "Hawkkit!" Mudstar announced. A dark gray tom cat slowly walked up to Mudstar. "Until you earned your warrior name you shall be Hawkpaw!" Mudstar announced. "Hawkpaw, Hawkpaw!" The clan repeated. "Tigerpelt!" Mudstar meowed. Tigerpelt walked forward, chest high. "Tigerpelt, I want you to train Hawkpaw. Give him the skills of a warrior!" Mudstar replied. Tigerpelt nodded his head. He walked up to Hawkpaw and touched noses with him. "Well the ceremony is over… Lets congratulate the new apprentices!" Stormpaw suggested. "Ok," Icepaw agreed and followed Stormpaw over to the apprentices. "Hi Hawkpaw and Rainpaw!" Stormpaw chimed. "Hi!" Rainpaw replied, sitting in front of Icepaw. "Hi," She responded. "How does it feel to be apprentices?" Stormpaw asked, sitting beside Icepaw. "Exiting! We don't have to be in the nursery anymore." Hawkpaw answered.

Icepaw had to laugh. "I always got yelled at for playing in there with my brothers…" She giggled. Then sighed. She missed her brothers. She lost them in a DarkClan battle. They died as heroes but were only apprentices. Stormpaw saw her discomfort and put his tail over hers. "It'll be ok… You did better then I thought you would…" Stormpaw whispered, licking her ear. "I know…" She sighed.

"Well… I wonder what Snowclaw and Tigerpelt has in store for you two!" Stormpaw Meowed. They got up and started walking toward the apprentice den. "I don't know…" Rainpaw sighed. "I hope its something fun and exciting!" Hawkpaw added. When they reached the apprentice den Sandpaw was already there. "Hi, this is Rainpaw and Hawkpaw!" Icepaw introduced the new apprentices. "Hi," Sandpaw mewed. "Hi," Hawkpaw and Rainpaw said together. "I'm going to go hunting!" Icepaw decided and headed out of the den. "I'll come with you," Sandpaw offered and followed me out of the den. "I wonder where Thunderpaw is…" Icepaw said to Sandpaw. "Yeah me too… He hasn't came back from whatever he went to do…" Sandpaw agreed.

They went out farther into the forest. Then Icepaw gasp. "Oh Starclan! Look!" Icepaw replied, pointing to Thunderpaw's body, laying on the ground. The two apprentices ran to Thunderpaw. "Is he breathing?" Sandpaw asked, at a whisper. Icepaw nodded her head. "But he won't be for long, come on!" Icepaw urged. They pushed him back to the camp, and brought him to Berryfur. "Berryfur!" Sandpaw yowled. Berryfur ran to help. "Oh my, what happened?" Berryfur demanded, licking Thunderpaw. "I don't know, we just found him laying on the ground, beside the big Oak tree…" Sandpaw explained.

Cliff hanger! What happened to Thunderpaw? Will he be ok? You'll find out next chapter! Review! I hoped you liked it!!!!


	3. DarkClan

DarkClan…

Leader- Meadowstar: A black tom cat with white ears and white underbelly.

Deputy- Snowstorm: A pure white tom cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Hollypaw_

Medicine cat- Poppyleaf: A ginger colored she-cat with red eyes.

_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

Warriors…

Blackclaw: A pitch black tom cat with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice: Blazepaw_

Hazelgaze: A white she-cat with hazel eyes.

Spottedheart: A spotted she-cat with yellow eyes.

Sandheart: A ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Tallfur: A tall tom cat with a distinctive yellow coat.

Shadowpath: A dark gray tom cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Moonpaw_

Mudfur: A dark brown tom cat.

_Apprentice: Shadowpaw_

Apprentices…

Hollypaw: A ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes.

Blazepaw: A red colored tom cat with red eyes.

Moonpaw: Gray tom cat with blue eyes.

Shadowpaw: A black she-cat with black eyes.

Queens…

Shadowmist: A black she-cat with amber eyes.

Elders…

Brownfur: Brown tom cat with a black ear.

Ok here is DarkClan! I need a warrior name for Frostpaw and Shadowpaw! If you have any suggestions please Private Message me! I ran out of names at the moment… Anyways I decided to post this while you guys were waiting on the second chapter. =] Im writing it right now so it'll be here soon!


	4. Chapter 2

**OMG! I cant believe its been this long for me to get an idea! *Gasp!* Don't kill me please, or you'll never see it… -anyways- Here it is.. Chapter 2! Hope you like it…**

Chapter 2

"Uhmm.. Berryfur.. What's this…?" Sandpaw asked, pointing to a scar under Thunderpaw's eye. Berryfur quickly examined it. "I don't know…" Berryfur admitted. "Let me examine it farther, why don't you guys go back to the apprentice den," Berryfur mewed, examining Thunderpaw. The apprentices nodded and headed toward the apprentice den. When Stormpaw saw them coming to the apprentice den, he ran forward to Icepaw. "What's wrong…?" He asked, clearly worried by the expression on his face.

"Don't worry I'm fine… It's Thunderpaw you should be worried about…" Icepaw muttered. Stormpaw's eyes got wide. "Thunderpaw…?" He echoed. "He-he got scratched by something in the woods…" Sandpaw stammered. Icepaw nodded her head. The three apprentices padded there way into the apprentice den. They sat down, Stormpaw pressing his fur into Icepaw's. She felt comforted by his touch. "So… Did that scar look strange to you…?" Sandpaw asked curious. Icepaw shook her head. "Not when I looked at it… Why?" Icepaw asked. "Well… It kind looked like a thunderbolt." Sandpaw murmured, her ears twitching. Rainpaw and Hawkpaw had just came back from whatever their mentors were doing with them.

"Hi, Sandpaw and Icepaw!" Rainpaw greeted them with a flick of his tail. Sandpaw just nodded. "Hi," Icepaw mewed, trying to be nice. Rainpaw looked back and forth between Stormpaw and Icepaw. "Are you two mates…?" Hawkpaw asked before Rainpaw could. Stormpaw and Icepaw looked at each other. "I don't know… Are we?" He asked, with a shimmer in his eyes. Clearly he wanted us to be mates.

"Sure," Icepaw responded. She wasn't sure if she wanted a mate yet, but she could try. Stormpaw's eyes glowed and he licked her ear. "Icepaw! Sandpaw!" Berryfur was calling them from her medicine cat den. "Lets go Icepaw," Sandpaw mewed. Icepaw nodded her head. Icepaw licked Stormpaw between the ears and followed Sandpaw to the Medicine cat den. "Where did you two find his body again…?" Berryfur demanded. Clearly she found something out. "This way!" Sandpaw exclaimed, and lead her to the spot where we found Thunderpaw. "Hmm…" Berryfur muttered. Icepaw and Sandpaw looked at each other. "Well…?" Icepaw tempted. "This isn't good…" Berryfur muttered. Icepaw and Sandpaw glanced at each other.

"What isn't good…?" Icepaw asked. "The prophecy has been made… I was told that a cat who came under here would have the power to control storms… I wonder why they picked Thunderpaw… He's too young!" Berryfur exclaimed, in exasperation. Berryfur spun around to face Icepaw and Sandpaw. "You two CAN'T tell him this… Don't tell ANY cat this…" Berryfur demanded. "I thought that scratch looked like a thunderbolt!" Sandpaw exclaimed. Berryfur nodded her head. "Don't tell any cat this… Do you understand me…?" Berryfur demanded. Both cats nodded their heads.

**Holy crap… DUN DUN DUN! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! O.o AHHH… Anyways sawwy bout that. it's a short chapter I know. It would've been done quicker but I had Honor Band Tryouts… Been practicing forever! So review! I hoped you liked it… :3**


End file.
